Hitherto, image pick-up devices of the above type have been so designed that even when the amplification factor of a produced image signal is switched, the black level does not vary since the black level is adjusted. More specifically, in this type of image pick-up device, image signals output from a solid-state image element are converted into color signals and amplified to a predetermined level so that the amplification factor can be switched in response to the operation of a gain switching operation element when a produced image is dark.
The image pick-up device corrects a signal level so as to make black levels among the color signals equal to each other by converting correction data which has been previously stored in a memory circuit into analog signals and performing addition or subtraction operations on the color signals and by switching the correction data in response to the operation of the gain switching operation element. As a result, the black level does not vary.
The image pick-up device detects the black level of each color signal and sets correction data on the basis of the result of the detection. Simplification of the adjustment operation and an increase in adjustment accuracy contribute to making the image pick-up device of the present invention convenient to use and make it possible to improve the quality of the image.